This invention relates to a lifting strip, and in particular to a lifting strip for lifting one or more cigarettes clear of a bundle of cigarettes in a cigarette box or packet after the packet has been opened.
So-called "crush-proof" cigarette boxes generally contain twenty or thirty closely packed cigarettes. On opening of the cigarette box, all of the closely packed cigarette filter ends lie flush with one another, and it is consequently difficult to obtain a grip on the first cigarette to be extracted. Naturally, once the first few cigarettes have been removed from the box, removal of the remaining cigarettes is made considerably easier as they are now loosely arranged in the box.
It is one object of the invention to facilitate the removal of the first few cigarettes in a crush-proof cigarette box on opening of the box.